Team RWBY
Team RWBY 'is a professional wrestling stable consisting of the four main characters from ''RWBY made by Monty Oum. They are currently signed to Cultural Evolution Wrestling (CEW), Global Pride Wrestling (GPW) on the Blizzard brand, Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment (UWE), and GAIA Women Athletes. Meanwhile, Yang Xiao Long is currently signed to WWE: Animated, without the involvement of any other RWBY member, and Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) in its developmental territory APEX Underground alongside Blake Belladonna as Team Bumblebee and Belladonna alone in SPARK Women's Wrestling. Background * '''Formation: 2013 * Companies: (Currently) CEW, GPW, UWE, GAIA, WWE {Xiao Long}, SPARK {Belladonna}, ACW (AU) {Team Bumblebee}, (Formerly), PROGRESS {Schnee}, XFWA * Series: RWBY * Leader: Ruby Rose * Members: Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long * Allies: Team JNPR, Team JRCO, Winter Schnee (Weiss's sister), Percy Jackson (Rose's boyfriend), Mikasa Ackerman, Hiccup Haddock * Rivals: Cinder Fall, Katrina Winter, Chicks With Cannons * Status: Active History Cross-Fiction Wrestling Association Cultural Evolution Wrestling Global Pride Wrestling Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment GAIA Women Athletes In Wrestling Double tag team finishing moves Double tag team signature moves Rose's finishing moves * Crescent Rose (Tiger Feint Kick to the head of an opponent draped over the second rope) followed by: ** Diving Splash, sometimes while springboarding ** Diving Headbutt, sometimes while springboarding ** Frog Splash ** Rosebud Crash (Corkscrew Senton Bomb) ** Springboard Leg Drop to the back of the opponent's head ** Springboard Spike Hurricanrana ** Strawberry Sunrise (Diving Front Flip Piledriver) * Summer Rose / Rose's Thorn (Octopus Hold) – sometimes used as a signature move Schnee's finishing moves * Black Glyphs (Crossface Chickenwing with bodyscissors) * Myrtenaster (Superkick, sometimes to a kneeling or seated opponent) * Snow White (''Shining Wizard) Belladonna's finishing moves * ''Black Shadow (Inverted Sharpshooter with Double Chickenwing) * Deadly Nightshade (Moonsault Side Slam) * Fade to Black (Tilt-a-whirl Double Underhook Crossface) * Gambol Shroud (540° Kick to a kneeling opponent) Xiao Long's finishing moves * Burning Lariat (Running Discus or Short-range High-impact lariat) – AU; adopted from Kenta Kobashi * Ember Celica (Superman Punch, with theatrics) * Spear * Yellow Slayer (Fireman's Carry Facebuster) Managers Nickname * “Little Red/Rose” (Rose) * “Snow Angel” (Schnee; coined by Jaune Arc) * “Ice Queen” (Schnee) * “The Faunus Femme Fatale” (Belladonna) * “Firecracker” (Xiao Long) * “The Sun Dragon” (Xiao Long) Entrance theme * “This Will Be the Day” by Jeff Williams featuring Casey Lee Williams Championships and Accomplishments Cross-Fiction Wrestling Association Cultural Evolution Wrestling * CEW Women's Championship (2 times) – Rose (1), Schnee (1) * CEW Women's Tag Team Championship (1 time) – Team Bumblebee (Xiao Long and Belladonna) (1) * Money in the Bank (2015) – CEW Women's Championship contract; Rose * Women's Rumble (2015) – Schnee Fiction Wrestling Awards * Couple of the Year (2015) – WaterRose (Ruby Rose and Percy Jackson) * Female Rookie of the Year (2015) – Rose * Female Tag Team Champions of the Year (2015, 2017) – Team Bumblebee (Xiao Long and Belladonna) * Stable of the Year (2017) Trivia * Xiao Long and Belladonna holds record as the longest-reigning CEW Women's Tag Team Champions at 637 days (1 year, 8 months, 30 days). Category:Fiction Wrestling Stables Category:Tag Teams